MELT
by mimi-chan and aliling-chan
Summary: Fem!England also known as Alice goes out with her male counterpart, Arthur. Based on the song 'MELT' by Hatsune Miku.


**A/N: Fem!England also known as Alice is going out with her male counterpart. The name Alice is suitable for her, don't you agree? It's cute, considering her **_**tsundere **_** attitude.**

**Song used: Melt by Hatsune Miku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters nor the song used in this story.**

**Warnings: None if **_**tsundere**_** Alice doesn't count.**

…

_Asa me ga samete_

_Massaki ni omoiukabu kimi no koto_

She wakes up in the morning and the first thing that came to mind was _him_. Her face turned slightly red just a thought of going out with Arthur.

_Omoikitte maegami wo kitta_

"_Doushita no?" tte kikaretakute_

After taking a bath, she walks up to the mirror and then she picked up a pair of scissors and then cut a little of her bangs hoping he will hear him say "What happened?"

She smiled slightly at that thought then she stopped and shook her head, hoping to get that image out of her head. She is just going out to look around and not going on a date!

_PINKU no SUKAATO ohana no kamikazari_

_Sashite dekakeru no_

_Kyou no watashi wa kawaii no yo!_

A pink skirt to go with her sleeveless white blouse and a flower barette attached to her hair. She looks at herself in the mirror, she's looking super cute today! She glanced at the watch, it's time for her to leave. Wait, why does she sounds like that she's going on a date? She is not in love! She kept reminding herself that she is going around the place not going on a date!

_MERUTO tokete shimaisou_

_Suki da nante zattai ni ienai…dakedo_

_MERUTO me mo awaserarenai_

_Koi ni koi nante shinai wa watashi_

_Datte kimi no koto ga…suki nano_

She steps out from the bus and saw Arthur smiling at her. Her face was completely red. The one thing that she could describe herself at the moment is that she is melting. She is about to…she can't tell Arthur that she likes him but…hold on! She only likes him as a friend! AS A FRIEND ALICE! HE IS JUST YOUR FRIEND! KEEP THAT IN MIND!

"How are you today Alice?" Arthur asked, taking her hand and kissed it, making her heartbeat go faster and her face completely red as the red, red, red rose. She cannot let their eyes meet. She is not into love and all that but…she does like him…a bit.

"F-FI-FINE, thank you!" she sluttered and not once, in her whole life, she has ever slutter on such a simple word! How she wished she could bury herself underneath a tons of blankets now or maybe wishing that this is a dream! Yes it must be a dream!

He chuckled. If her bright red face is not enough, try adding that she slutters! Alice looks away, hiding her bright red face, curse her skin to be white, her bright red face is so difficult to hide.

"Come now, let's head to our destination shall we my lady?" he asked, offering a hand for her to take. Alice just walked in front of Arthur and said "Yes, let's go to wherever you are taking me."

He grinned at her. "Whatever you say Alice."

…

_Tenki yohou ga USO wo tsuita_

_Doshaburi no ame ga furu_

_Kaban ni ireta_

_Mama no ORITAMI kasa ureshikunai_

If the weather report was said to be wrong, she believed that. That weather report said it would be sunny well…that was a terrible lie. It was raining and she is stuck with him at the shopping centre. She glanced at her umbrella folded in her bag, she gave a sigh. This won't do, she thought. Just when she was about to head back home!

"_shouganai kara haitte yaru" nante_

_Tonari ni iru kimi ga warau_

_Koi ni ochiru oto ga shita_

"Alice, would you mind, giving me your umbrella?" Arthur asked. Alice handed him the umbrella. He opens the umbrella and pulls her in, surprising her.

"I guess I'll have to let you in Alice." He said beside her, laughing. Alice could only stared at the ground as if it was the only possible way to shield her red face from him.

"That was the sound that made me fall in love." She muttered in a low voice, remembering a line from one of those Japanese songs from the game.

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

_MERUTO iki ga tsumarisou_

_Kimi ni fureteru migite ga furueru_

_Takanaru mune hanbun kono kasa_

_Te wo nobaseba todoku kyori doushiyou…!_

_Omoi yo todoke kimi ni_

She can hardly breathe, her hand touching his, is trembling. Her heart is racing under this half of the umbrella. If he should stretches out his hand to close the distance, what will she do? Will her feelings reach him? What feelings? She just thought of him as a close friend. She reminds herself everytime but is it successful?

_Onegai jikan wo tomete nakisou nano_

_Demo ureshikute shinde shimau wa!_

She wished time would stop right now! Just stop! She felt like she's going to cry and yet, she is so happy that she could die! Maybe…going out with Arthur isn't so bad after all…

_MERUTO eki ni tsuite shimau…_

_Mou aenai chikakute tooi yo dakara_

_MERUTO te wo tsunaide arukitai!_

_Mou BAIBAI shinakucha ikenai no?_

_Ima sugu watashi wo dakishimete!_

…_nante ne_

"We're here Alice." He said as they reached the station. Alice was too distracted in being with him that she did not realize that she is already at the station where she could take the train and go home. They can't see each other anymore, they're close yet so far away, so…

How she wanted to walk hand in hand with him a bit longer! Must they say goodbye so soon? A part of her heart is screaming "Hold me tight right away!" or something.

"Alice, watch out!" Before she could register anything, a hand pulls her into him as someone cycles through, unable to control the speed. Both of them were look at each other, at the same time, admiring the beauty of their eyes. The moment was cut short when Alice looked away from him.

"T-Thank you for your hospitality today Arthur. I appreciate it." Alice said, pushing herself away from him. She then walks into the station but not before giving him a peck on his lips.

Arthur just smiled as he watched her slowly disappearing into the station. She was his Alice, his cute Alice and nothing more. Then, he turned around and walked away to his destination. At the same time, both are replaying the scene just now with a small smile on their faces.

…**..FIN…..**

**A/N: I am not very good with this so please forgive me. This is such an adorable moment that my head just came up with and I just want it to be written down. Feel free to change it however you like in your Own story. I am not familiar with London as I am not from the UK. I am a Malaysian who has love towards British English…well more on their accent. The reason I am doing this as a songfic because that's what I'm capable of writing. Feel free to correct me if there are any loose ends or mistakes. I was away for a while. Flames will be used to cook my food when I'm hungry.**


End file.
